candle lighter
by TheMadButterfly
Summary: SJ story...seto dumped jou for a girl. 7 years later they meet again ..okay, i would update but i can't because of stupid reasons so.if u look at my yahoo group {the link is on my author profile} i update there quicker..so, if u want updates go there
1. prologue 1st part

Seto/Jou fic.   
  
disclaimer" own nothing   
  
A Candle Lighter   
  
Prologue .... 7 years before....   
  
Jou's pov.   
  
Everything in my life for once seemed to be perfect. I had great friends and a boyfriend.Everything seemed nice except my family life. My mother moved away so I couldn't see serenity anymore. My father still beat me but I am hardly home anymore. Most of the time I am at Seto's. Haha, a year ago we got together and at first it seemed like a mistake but now it's really nice. Otogi and Serenity had set them up well Mokuba did help but just by telling them somethings. Now back to things right now. Tommorrow is christmas, my first one with Seto, and I am excited. It was hard getting him something. He was rich, he could buy anything for himself. So, I made him something. I carved a small pendent of two dragons incircling one another and placed it on a necklace. I colored it a nice silver. I am excited if he will like it. Usually, I hate holiday seasons because I have no one really to spend it with. My dad goes and hangs out at the bar all day and I am stuck alone. Not this year though. This year things would be oh' so much happier for me.   
  
little did I know how much I was wrong...   
  
"Mutt, get up" I groaned as someone slapped me check. I ignored it and turned to my side, then another slap came and someone pulled on my hair hard. I opened my eyes and growled "HEY!". I looked around dazed at Seto. Seto was leaning against a blossum tree and I had laid on his chest as he read a book to me. Must have fallen asleep.   
  
"I'm not a pillow. Are you going to listen or sleep?"   
  
"One. Your a nice pillow and two. I want to sleep." I remarked lying my head back down but Seto just hit my head hard with the book. I groaned and held my head. "Why are you so mean to me?"   
  
"why can't you listen?" he said. He lifted himself off and I fell to the ground. "UH! your not being nice." I said. He laughed and told me to shut up. I stood up and glarred at him for a second then moved in and gave him a peck on the lips. "I can never stay mad at you" I say. He laughs as if he didn't belive me. "Come on, Mutt. I have to get to work."   
  
"REALLY! But tomorrow is christmas! How can you work on christmas eve!" I say surprised.   
  
"I always do" Seto said walking towards his car. I follow him "But, no one works on christmas if they don't have too." I said. I felt a little awakerd. Why didn't I think he would work on christmas. I though I knew him in and out. He still has surprises.   
  
"I work because it is needed. I am taking tomorrow off." Seto replied.   
  
"Well, thats good." I said, " I have a big surprise for you tomorrow" I smile. Seto stops and looks at me funny "I do too" he says in a cold tone. I felt a shiver go up my back. This doesn't sound good. I smile still "Really? I can't wait"   
  
-Now, I wish that day never came.   
  
*seto pov.*   
  
I walked into my office. Just as I laid my brief case down I felt a hand wrap around me. I turned and met Alice. She stood up and gave me a quick kiss and I returned it. "Hey, darling" she smiled. I smiled back "Hey."   
  
"Did you tell him yet?"   
  
"NO. I am telling him tomorrow" I said. She smiled wider. "Good, I am tired of living in secret. Tomorrow, we can finally be together."   
  
"Yes." I said. We kissed again. Sorry, puppy... you just weren't the right one for me.   
  
-christmas day-   
  
Jou kept jumping around smiling. He seemed excited. I didn't feel bad thought what was to come. I had expected it sometime. Him and I were so different. It was fun at first but then I just grew tired of him. I watched as he and Mokuba laughed and talked. I didn't know when I should tell him. I didn't want to tell him infront of Mokuba. Mokuba wouldn't understand. We opened presents together. Jou gave me a necklace. He said he made it, i doubted it. It was to crafted to be made by Jou. I thanked him anywayz and placed it around my neck. He asked if I got him a present. I told him I would give it to him later. After Mokuba went to bed,I lead Jou to the balcony. It was snowing. Jou had a big smile on his face expecting a sweet surprise which would actually be bitter.   
  
"Jou."   
  
"Yes, Seto!" Jou smiled.   
  
"I'm braking up with you."   
  
"Wha...what!?"   
  
"I said 'I'm breaking up with you'. I found someone else who suited me better. I've seen her for a couple months now."   
  
"I ... don't understand"   
  
"I'm finished with you. We're through. It's ended. I'm not interested. Do you get it now?"   
  
" ....her?" He looked down, he looked so confused.   
  
"Yes. I told her I would dump you tonight" I smiled at him. He winced and looked down at the snow. "So, what the hell was this whole thing we had? You bastard" He looked angry and yet he had tears running down his cheeks.   
  
"A fling? whatever you want to call it." I said.   
  
"I cannot believe you! I thought you loved me."   
  
"I don't. I never did"   
  
"I damn well did though!" Jou whispered. He turned away and walked back inside slamming the door.   
  
that was the last time i saw him untill .....   
  
2 b' continued.... a little dumb? you review and tell me.. 


	2. prologue 2sd part

YES! I got some reviews! I am glad you liked it!! okay in this chapter some cops are gonna be assholes! So to any cops {if there is any} who reads this..i dont mean to offend you!!! dont take it personally!!!! please!   
  
Candle Lighter   
  
Prolouge ...second part   
  
*Jou's pov.*   
  
I was hurt. How could seto do this to me? I don't understand. Everything seemed alright with us. The more I thought about what happened the more hurt and pissed I felt. Just after the day he {BASTARD} dumped me, he came out with 'her'. The pretty long legged dumb blonde with blue Eyes, Alice Spiral. She was daughter to Fredick Spiral, CEO of Spiral Comany. Seto ..no, it's Kaiba now. Kaiba even had the nerve to invite MY friends to dinner to see his new 'girlfriend'. And my friends DID go to that damn dinner {except my sis who lived far away and honda}. Which only made me more pissed. Afterwords Yugi told me she was very nice. Did I look like I give a damn!!! If I could I would boil her alive and chop her into little peices and stuff it down Kaiba's throat!!! My stuff was still at Kaiba's, but I wasn't going to take any of it. All of my things were boughten by Kaiba and so they weren't really mine.   
  
I had no where to go really. I didn't feel like going to Yugi's because all he will talk about is 'getting over' this and 'moving on' and 'accepting' everything that has happened. I didn't want to... I wanted to be angry. Angry was better then hurt. So, I made myself feel angry to cover up the hurt. I walk to my old room. I had no choice but to stay at my dads house. I hated it here ...it brought back old memories beatings, my father and his friends who used to touch me, any other things I don't even want to remember. I sit on my old bed looking at the floor. A sudden thought struck me and it made me afraid. What do I have left? I thought if I just had my friends I would be fine but now I know i was wrong. I wanted love ...seto's love. I felt hurt again . I hated this feeling, I felt it to much. I didn't want to feel it again! Ever! I need to get out. Get out of Japan, leave this place. Start new somewhere else. Somewhere far far away.   
  
It was a good idea just that I had no money to move myself to any other place. So, I did what I do best as my father told me. I sold myself. I hated too but the pain was so great I didn't care. I just let my brain go numb and didn't care as the customer had his way with me. I didn't tell anyone of course and I hid my money under a lose bourd on my bedroom floor. So far I saved up $1,750 dollars. I just need to save up more and then I would feel safe to leave.   
  
I was doing a customer in his car when bad came to worse. A cop caught us! He told me to get out of the car and he seemed to know the customer and told him to never do it again. He gave the man a warning and told him to leave. The guy did without paying me. Bastard. Then the cop turned to me and looked at me weird.   
  
"Are you gonna let me go? " I asked "you gave that guy a warning! So, I should get one too!". I couldn't get caught, it would screw me up so bad.   
  
"Ooh, I don't know about you" said the cop smirking. I felt my stomach turn on how he was starring at me. The cop handed my a card, "I won't turn you in if you come to this place tonight at eight. I'll even pay you". What choice did I have? I took the card.   
  
*******************************************************************************************   
  
At eight I felt scared, I had a bad feeling. It was a motel called "Yarubu". I knocked on room 202 which was on the card written down. A different man then the cop answer. He looked at me and pulled me in. I starred into the room which held five men. I knew I shouldn't have come. But then ... I had no choice.   
  
"you didn't say there was gonna be five" I said spotting the cop. "I didn't say there was gonna be one!" the cop said back. I turned to try and get out but I was shoved forword onto the bed. The men came at me and stripped me. I was flipped over. So many hands went over me, touching me. It felt just the same ... with my father and his friends.   
  
"HEY! stop it!! I didn't agree to five!" I yelled, but their hands still were on me! "I am saying stop!!! this is rape!!!" I shouted again.   
  
"Someone gag him" said a man. I heard laughter and "Ohh, I'll gag him". A hand grabbed my hair and shoved my head upwords. I gasped and a cock was shoved into my mouth.   
  
"you bite me and I swear I'll cut off your dick" he threatened "now suck, whore". What choice did I have? I sucked his cock dry as I felt a man behind me shove his dick into me. It hurt so bad ... I tried to get myself numb to block out everything but I couldn't. They kept taking turns on me, I was bleeding. It hurt so bad. When I couldn't take it anymore I started to fight back but then they started to beat and kick me. So, I stopped fighting. It seemed like hours before they stopped but then they started up again just as fast. This time they stuck things in me and laughed. A guy even took out a camra to record what was going on. I couldn't help but cry. I hated this. I hated crying and it hurt so much. Why did all this happen to me..   
  
Seto ... can't you see I hurt ..........   
  
**********************************************************   
  
When I woke up the cop and his friends where gone and I was covered in blood. A cheap ten bucks was on the stand next to me. I angrily ripped it up crying. My body was sore and hurt bad. I cried again for a good hour before there was a banging on the door. it was the motel manager saying that my check out time passed and I need to pay up. I cried more. The manager must of heard me because he opened the door.   
  
"shit" he said looking at me. I was naked coverd in bruises with dried blood. He came over to me and took a look at the bed. The sheets were blood stained.   
  
"do you want me to call the cops?" he asked.   
  
"NO!!! .. plea..please don't." I cried. "Are you sure?" he asked   
  
I am sure ... how can I get help from the ones who did this to me?   
  
The manager was nice and cleaned me up. He even gave me a ride to town. I thanked him and then was on my way. I felt dirty, I felt like I didn't deserve any help. Was this why you left me, seto? because I was dirty?   
  
********************************************************   
  
I must of really looked like shit because when Yugi saw me. Total shock on his face. I told him I was just jumped. He didn't look like he believed me.   
  
"I'm alright" I said putting on my cheerful face even though I wanted to shrivel up and die.   
  
"Do you want to stay here tonight?" he asked worried.   
  
"No" I said. I felt hungry and just wanted to go home and sleep. Sleep forever ...   
  
"Well, I am going." I said. "Tell Yami I said hi" waving I walked home. I stopped by the store on my way home. Not even noticing that familar rich blue car outside it. I picked up a basket and walked to the fruit section. I picked up some apples, banana's, and grapes. I started to walk to the next aisle when I felt a hand tug at my sleeve. I turned and saw Mokuba. Shit! Mokuba's here then 'he' is probably as well.   
  
"shit!" said Mokuba seeing my face. Did Kaiba know you used that word, Mokuba? "What happened? Jou, are you alright" asked Mokuba.   
  
"Yah, just got jumped by some assholes" I said. Mokuba lifted a hand to my face and I flinched in pain.   
  
"you should get looked at" he said worried. I was about to reply when ...   
  
"get what looked at?" said a voice I know so well. My heart stopped. I felt a wave of pain wash over me. I felt hurt again. I didn't want to turn around. I need to get away.   
  
"well, gotta go" I said. I moved forword to walk away, I couldn't turn and face him. But Kaiba grabbed my hand   
  
"ahhhh" I gasped in pain. Kaiba turned me around and took in a good look at me. Hatred was written on my face. Was it at me or the ones who did this? I didn't know.   
  
"what are you doing?" he asked   
  
"what?" I said confused.   
  
"are you hurting yourself to make me feel guilty?" he asked rolling up my sleeve to see my arms black and blue from bruises.   
  
"you should!!! and NO I am not. Do you think i asked for this!!!" I jerked my hand away from him. I glarred at him and was about to say 'go to hell and leave me alone' when ...   
  
"SETTOOO!!!" said a whinny voice. I saw her Alice aka the bitch i hope who dies a horrid death. {^_^ - me when she dies}   
  
"alice" said Mokuba in a annoyed tone. Mokuba seemed like he didn't like her which made me feel happy.   
  
"So, this is where you all are! I saw your car and decided to stop by." she said cheerful. She looked at me "Oh, you must be Katsuya"   
  
"Jou" I growl. You have no right to call me that, bitch.   
  
"Oh." she said "Oh, what happend" she said lifting a hand to touch my face. I slapped it away.   
  
"DON't touch me!!! Just leave me the hell alone" I growl and walk off. I walk fast hoping that they would just leave me alone. I was walking so fast I bumped into another person. I fell backwords on my ass which hurt like hell.   
  
"ah... sorry" I mumbled. I looked up and froze. It was one of them ...   
  
"Oooh. I am surprised to run into you, beautiful" he laughed. He went to help me up but I slapped his hand away.   
  
"thats not very nice" he said.   
  
"get away!!!" I shout. I get up and jump back. "If you bother me, I'll go to the Police and tell them you raped me!!!"I threatend.   
  
"raped? honey, you sell yourself. Why would anyone believe you when your a prostitute?" he laughed. He moved closer but then I felt pulled back.   
  
"I believe he told you to leave him alone" said Kaiba. Shit! Did he hear everything? He probably thinks I am dirty now.   
  
"heh" the guy turns and walked away. I looked down, I couldn't look at Kaiba. He probably thinks worse of me now.   
  
Kaiba growled and swung me around to face him. "Jumped, huh?" he growled "what the hell do you think you are doing, Kastsuya!"   
  
"don't!" I growl "don't call me that. YOU have no right to call me that, kaiba" I growl.   
  
"So, thats how it is now" he said   
  
"because of you!" I growl   
  
"why didn't you tell anyone?" he asked   
  
"who would care right? Just like that guy said 'who would believe a prostitute?' " I laughed.   
  
"If you need money, I'll give you some" he said.   
  
"I don't want your damn money! Quite acting like you care!!!" I shout   
  
"because I do care!!!" said Kaiba   
  
"liar" I whispered, I dropped my basket. Then I turned and ran.   
  
I didn't get to eat and I didn't get a good night sleep. Instead I spent the night outside sleeping on a bench crying my heart out. I need out, I didn't care where I go...   
  
So, I left Japan ..for good. I hope ..   
  
2 B continued ...so, how was it..please review good things!!!!!!! 


	3. ahhh

gross! cleaning out my fridge! in the way way way back i found maynays {however you spell it} and it was dated sept.15, 2003 before it rotted and like all the fat went to the top! talk about sick? ...anyone want some ...lol...jk!! that is gross!!!!!!!! i was like "blahhhh"  
  
Candle Lighter  
  
Chapter 1: 7 years later ..  
  
Jou's pov  
  
After everything in Japan I grabbed my money and passport and went to America. To New York city, it reminded me a lot of Domino though. I missed Japan but then I learned to love New York. I didn't have the best apartment but it was good. I sort of had a new family and friends as well. While my seven years I've let run-aways and kids stay at my apartment if they had no where to go. The ones that stayed regulary with me where Aya, Sena, and Asuran. The rest just come and go. I had three jobs one at a bakery, one at a coffee shop, and another at Star and Co. where I load up boxes and stuff near the sea bank. Life was good and enjoyable . Till fate came into my life again ...or rather 'him' to be more exact ...  
  
Normal pov.  
  
"Jou! get up! your gonna be late for work!" screamed a irritated 15-year old boy named Sena Izumi . Jou just turned over in his bed and coverd his head with his pillow.  
  
"sena ..5 more minutes" Jou yawned.  
  
"I've given you twenty!!! Jou, your gonna be late and then your gonna get fired!! Up now! AYA HELP ME OUT!!" screamed Sena. Aya just laughed from the living room "your doing a great job. you don't need my help". Sena growled and ripped the blankets off Jou and screamed in his ear "UP NOWWWWWWWWWW!!!". Jou whinned and got up.  
  
"your so mean!"  
  
"I know I know. Shower! Now! I'll make breakfest" said Sena  
  
"with what?" asked Aya from the coach "we hardly have food. You need to go shopping"  
  
"and you need to get a job. It's not fair to make Jou pay for everything" Sena lectured Aya. Aya sighed and got off the coach. he walked over to Sena and leant down over the smaller boy "if you give me a kiss, I'll get a job" he teased.  
  
"really!!" said Sena. Aya smirked "yes". Sena grabbed Aya'a hand and kissed it/  
  
"Okay! now, go get a job"  
  
"I didn't mean that kinda kiss!" snapped Aya  
  
"aya, you perve. leave sena alone." said Asuran coming out of the other bedroom. "I'm not buggin him. He wants me ..."  
  
"yeah ... whatever" said Asuran walking over to the table and sitting down. "Hey, sena. whats for breakfest?"  
  
"yogurt, eggs, and toast. A Healthy breakfest!!" smiled Sena taking out a frying pan and laying it on the stove. He cracked the eggs and put them in. As they eggs cooked Sena went and put in 4 peices of toast.  
  
"Aya, can you pour 5 glasses of orange juice please?" asked Sena  
  
"5?" asked Aya  
  
"yeah, kyo spent the night last night. He came in at one ... his father beat him again. So, don't be mean" Sena tsk'ed at Aya.  
  
"am I ever mean?" joked Aya walking by Sena but not before pinching Sena's ass. Sena ignored it though but just glarred at Aya.  
  
"Hey! I need the first batch of eggs and toast" said Jou rushing out of the bathroom in a towel into his room to get dressed. Sena took out a plate and put on the first batch of eggs and toast. Jou ran out of his room, only taking a minute to change into cloths. He was tugging his shoes on as he sat at the table. Sena laid the plate of food and his juice infront of Jou.  
  
"here, I'll make you lunch as you eat" smiled Sena. He walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a sack bag and made 3 turkey sandwhiches because Jou seemed to eat much and a apple plus crackers and sena slipped in 2 bucks so Jou could get something to drink. Even though Jou was 24 he looked 19, so young and so much troubles thought Sena sad as he folded the top of the lunch bag.  
  
"all done" Jou stood up and went to grab his coat. "I work 2 shifts today. So, I'll be home around nine." Jou took the lunch from Sena and kissed the top of his head "thanks. oh here" Jou pulled out a twenty and gave it to Sena. "go shopping today. See you later guys" smiled Jou rushing out thinking how late he was going to be if he didn't run to work.  
  
After Jou left, Sena faced Aya "YOU! go find a job! your 18 be more responisble. I would get a job, but I am 15." said Sena.  
  
"fine fine. I'll get a job. not like I haven't been looking for one already." mumbeled Aya.  
  
Jou was on time. His first shift was at the coffee shop 'Ringo's '. He was working cash register. It wasn't really busy because it was in the afternoon and lots of the customers were at work. He was bored and nearly dozing when 'she' walked in. Jou would never had thought he would ever see 'her' again in real life. 'Her' that tall learn blonde who Jou had to admit was pretty but he still hated her. Alice,the reason why Seto dumped him. She walked up to the counter and looked at Jou.  
  
"Hi, I'd like a tall latte" she said. Jou nodded and turned around, heart pounding. He really wanted to spit in her cup but he didn't. He made it and turned toward her "that is 4.50 please" he said. 'She' dug into her small purse and handed him a five. Jou put it in the register and handed her the change.  
  
"do .. I know you?" she asked.  
  
shit  
  
"No ..." said Jou  
  
"I swaer ..i've seen you before" she smiled. Go to hell and rot, bitch  
  
"Nope" said Jou annoyed  
  
"whats your name?"  
  
"uhh ..."  
  
"OH MY!! I remember now.. Katsuya!"  
  
"Jou" I growled.  
  
"oh .. Jou. How have you been?" she asked even though it sounded like she didn't care.  
  
"good, you?" I asked, I had to be polite ... she was a customer. A evil bitchy customer.  
  
"I'm good. I am about to be Mrs. Kaiba. Did you hear me and Seto-kun are getting married. You should come to our wedding! Whats your address, I can mail you a invention."  
  
"not to be rude ... but I would rather rot in hell" I said.  
  
"Well ... I was just trying to be nice." she said turning to walk out. I growl ...she seemed nice but then who knows?  
  
Seto starred at his watch. "Where is Alice? She is late" he mumbled to Mokuba who was facing him. MOkuba sighed, "lets just order"  
  
"No . we will wait"  
  
"it's been twenty minutes." sighed Moukuba. He leant on his hand, "I cannot belive you are going to marry her."  
  
"Mokuba ... we've been over this" said Seto  
  
"When she moves in .. I am moving out." said Mokuba  
  
"Mokuba ... I won't allow that to happen" said Seto  
  
"to bad, brother. I am now twenty. You aren't my guardian" said Mokuba smiling.  
  
" Well then, tell me. Who is going to pay for your tuition? Your bills?" asked Seto. Mokuba growled at him " you are evil. But really, Seto. I just .. I don't like Alice. I cannot live with her. You may feel for her but I don't. she seems ... I don't know how to say it. I just don't like her"  
  
"mokuba .. oh, hello Alice" seto smiled as Alice walked toward their table and sat next to seto.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Seto, honey! You will not believe who I ran into!! I didn't recongize him at first!" said Alice, "You know your ex-boyfriend."  
  
"You ran into jou?" asked Mokuba happy.  
  
"Yeah, he was working at a coffee shop" said Alice, Seto chuckeled at the mention of jou's job.  
  
"Really! where? I want to go see him ..." said Mokuba excited. "Some place called ringo's on 5th by that mall called Aero." said Alice. {this place doesn't exist}  
  
"Really.?" asked Mokuba  
  
"Yeah. He looked the same the last time but he's really I mean really skinny. It's embarssing, he like weighs less then me and I am 101." said Alice.  
  
"Well, Seto I am going to go see Jou. Sorry, I'll have lunch with you guys later" Mokuba got up and left before Seto could argue. Once, Mokuba was gone Seto turned to Alice.  
  
"you knew if you said that he would leave." said Seto  
  
"yes, but I knew he would be happy to see him." said Alice smiling  
  
"It's bad ... I was hoping we wouldn't run into him again" said Seto  
  
"You can see him" said Alice  
  
"heh, why would I?" asked Seto sarcasticly. Alice smirked "I know you want too"  
  
"you know nothing" said Seto  
  
"it's been seven long years" sighed Alice " Once were married ... it will be all over"  
  
"it better. I don't know how much longer I can wait"  
  
Sena sighed with just twenty bucks for everything they needed. It wasn't enough. Kyo was dragging behind Sena holding all the food in a basket that wasn't even half way full. Sena took a glance at Kyo. Kyo's face was bruised up. His cheek was a deep shade of black and blue mixed and he hade two black eyes. Sena didn't even want to see the rest of kyo's beaten body. it made him remember his step father.  
  
"Hey.. um' " Kyo blushed "can we get some grapes. I mean .. if it's not to much. I know we don't have a lot to spend and all..."  
  
"Of course." said Sena smiling even though since grapes were out of season they cost more and Sena had a budget. Sena turned toward the shelf he was looking at. They had to survive on cheap soup and canned food because it cost less and top romen. sena jumped when he heard Kyo dropped the basket spilling the food.  
  
"kyo!" said Sena but stopped as he saw a look of terror on Kyo's face. Sena looked behind him and saw a large man stocking over to them. It was kyo's father.  
  
"BOY! where the hell were you last night!" Kyo just stood there frozen in fear as his father slapped him across the face. Kyo whimpered and Kyo's father grabbed him by the shirt.  
  
"let him go now!" Sena threw a can of beans at Kyo's fathers head. Hitting dead on the spot.  
  
"bug off" threatened Kyo's father.  
  
"HELP!!! HELP!! HELP!! HELP!!! HELLPP!!! THERES A MAN BEATING UP A KID!! HELP!!" screamed Sena attracking people's attention.  
  
"damn brat, I'll kill you" Kyo's father dropped his son to the floor and went after Sena. Sena took a step back and kept screaming for help.  
  
"hey! someone call the police" screamed a voice. kyo's father stopped, this was bad.  
  
"don't think this over" he threatened and ran off. Sena ran over to kyo's still scared body on the floor.  
  
"kyo..are you alright?" asked Sena worried. Kyo was shaking and crying "i hate him ..."  
  
"lets go see jou. He works only a block away. Okay" said Sena. kyo sniffed and nodded  
  
"sorry about the food."  
  
"thats okay. I'll go shopping later and get some grapes as well" smiled Sena  
  
Mokuba after walking four blocks and getting lost a couple times finally found the coffee shop ringo's. He went inside excited. He couldn't wait to see Jou after seven long years! He opened the door and walked in. The shop was almost empty except for a old couple sitting at a table in the back. Mokuba's eyes widened as he saw a certain familar blonde sitting behind the counter looking at the desk bored.  
  
"JOU!!!" Mokuba ran over to the counter and hugged Jou over the counter.  
  
"Mok..Mokuba!" gasped Jou surprised.  
  
"I cannot belive it's you. I missed you so much!" said Mokuba crying. Jou smiled and wrapped his arms around Mokuba.  
  
"yeah, it's beena while" said Jou.  
  
"So, how have you been?' asked Mokuba drying his eyes. "I'm good. How you've been?" asked Jou  
  
"I've been good. I am in collage" said Mokuba  
  
"thats good. So, hows your brother?" asked Jou  
  
"he's good. He's going to Marry Alice. ugh, i cannot stand her. She is so so so so so so annoying" said Mokuba  
  
"really" smirked Jou.  
  
"Yeah. It's weird though. Setos relationship with Alice wasn't as good with you. It makes me wonder..."  
  
"well, in OUR relationship it turned out he didn't love me. thats probably why it seems different" said Jou.  
  
"maybe... I don't know." said Mokuba. "Maybe ..." Mokuba was intrupted as the door ringer rung as someone walked in. Jou looked over Mokuba's shouldar to see Sena and Kyo walking in. He also noticed Kyo was crying.  
  
"hold on a sec" Jou whispered to Mokuba. Jou slipped under the counter and walked over to kyo and Sena.  
  
"what happened?" asked Jou worried  
  
"father" muttured Sena. Jou got a angry face but then it changed to worry.  
  
"you want something to drink?" asked Jou  
  
"no..I just .. I don't know. I'm sorry" said Kyo hanging his hand.  
  
"no, don't be sorry. It's not your fault" said Jou  
  
"is it?" asked Kyo uncertain. Jou looked up sighing seeing customers come in.  
  
"I got to get back to work..." Jou sighed.  
  
"Okay, we'll go back to the apartment" said Sena  
  
"here, let me get you cash for a cab" said Jou  
  
"Jou, I'll give them a ride" said Mokuba  
  
"really, thanks Mokuba" said Jou  
  
"Mokuba?" asked Sena  
  
"Mokuba Kaiba" said Mokuba  
  
"KAIBA!" said Sena "like .. big company owning people, the kaiba's"  
  
"um' yeah" blushed Mokuba  
  
"Jou! how do you know the kaibas!" asked Sena  
  
"went to school with mokuba's older brother' said Jou "tell you later"  
  
"okay, let me take you home" said Mokuba  
  
"sure" said Sena amazed. Mokuba called his limo on and cell and they waited outside for it.  
  
"Hey.. before I take you back. Do you want to go out and eat, my treat" asked Mokuba  
  
"sure" said Sena.  
  
"great then ..."  
  
2 B' continued ...so....how was it??? 


End file.
